1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wringer mops and more particularly to the field of so-called twist mops.
2. Description of Related Art
In a twist mop, one end of the mop fibers is fixably attached to an end of a mop handle and the other end of the mop fibers is attached to a collar that is rotatably mounted to the mop handle. By rotating the collar around the handle in one direction, the mop fibers can be wrung out. Certain features allow the twist mop to be more effective. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE38,380 describes a method of preventing a collar from inadvertently unwinding while wringing the mop fibers.
Because the mop fibers tend to be subjected to relatively harsh environments, on occasion it may be desirable to replace the mop fibers. To facilitate this possibility, one end of the mop fibers can be coupled to a connector which is mounted on the end of the mop handle. The connector can be configured with a strap that wraps around the fibers and secures them to a base. A stem may extend from the base and be configured to be inserted into the end of the handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,409 provides details of a design that may be used with a connector and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In operation, the connector can be pulled out of the end of the handle, the mop fibers removed from the collar, and the mop fibers replaced on the collar and handle.
As can be appreciated, it is undesirable for the connector to inadvertently become detached, particularly during vigorous mopping or wringing actions, and therefore the connector is mounted to the handle in a manner that resists detachment. While existing designs for connectors provide for the possibility for removal of the connector, and thus the replacement of the mop fibers, further improvements are desirable.